Superboys Tantrum
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Superboys anger over Supermans treatment of him finally boils over after 5 years and he takes it out on the team and Superman, this a two-shot over Superboy realizing he doesn't want to be Supermans clone but his own man and his bond with Black Canary grows to a maternal level from just a teacher student level. I'm not good at summaries but please take a read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick authors note, Ahem FUCK YOU CARTOON NETWORK FOR CANCELLING THIS BRILLIANT SHOW! anyway post a review on if you think YJ should have been cancelled or not and of course please review my story thanks and I'll get on with this two-shot. Black Canary and Connor bond more next chapter.

* * *

A boom sounded throughout Mount. Justice putting the team on high alert as the alarms rang, the loud ringing and red lights flashing continuously didn't calm them down either, Nightwing radioed Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis to meet outside, Zatanna and Rocket were with their mentors and Superboy was outside close to were the sensors picked up the explosion according to his GPS, but he wasn't answering his radio. The team made it outside to see Superboy rage clear on his face, standing in a crater, "Get through to him M'gann and establish a link!" ordered Nightwing, M'gann made the link and connected Superboy.

Each of them were shocked, their eyes wide as they heard Superboys mind, he was screaming obscenities in a fit of rage, people tend to forget he is only 6 years old, his emotions are very powerful and can take over, this was reminiscent of a child having a tantrum and kicking their parents shin, that is if the child was actually half Kryptonian and had super-strength. Superboy turned to see the team staring at him, he roared and pounced on them with incredible speed Aqualad blasted him with a torrent of water but to no avail, Superboy took the attack in stride M'gann pleaded with him to calm down but instead he threw a punch at her narrowly missing as she flew into the air. Nightwing drop kicked him in the face and Aqualad put him in a headlock, he then shot a few volts of electricity into him trying to knock him out but Super boy jumped high into the air, he aimed Aqualad at the ground and they both fell down, the ground coming up to them fast.

Aqualad released Superboy and kicked off him to get away as Superboy smashed into the ground rocking it beneath their feet and creating another crater, M'gann lifted him up into the air but not before he dug his hands into the ground and pulled up a boulder with him, he lifted it over his head and threw it at her, she released him to dodge it all the while they screamed at him to calm down. Kid Flash did various hit and run moves on him but they didn't do anything except anger him more, which seemed to make him stronger.

_Someone contact the League! _screamed Artemis as she fired off explosive arrows at Connor making him stumble subtlety, _Already on it! _said Nightwing as he made his way inside the base and to their super computer, the team could barely keep him under raps and once Nightwing contacted the league he rejoined the fight. After what seemed like an eternity they were battered and bruised, they each had scars they knew wouldn't heal perfectly and would remain on their bodies, "Enough!" an authoritative voice boomed overhead which made Connor stop his attack, they each looked into the sky to see Superman lowering himself to the ground, the team relaxed believing that he would definitely be able to stop Connor.

Superboy bounded towards him roaring like a wild beast, landing before him he threw a punch which Superman caught, his eyes filled with contempt, he spun Connor around and wrapped his arms around him holding him tight, "He'll calm down soon." he told the team calmly, Nightwing got up slowly staggering a bit, he put a hand on his now broken right arm that just hung limp at his side, blood dripping from his fingertips, each of their suits were ripped and torn from their battle. Connor had put them each through the ringer, but they didn't judge him, imagine experiencing the world and everything in it for the first time, it is a daunting thing especially for a 6 year old, along with the fact he is in a teenage body with his hormones not making his life any easier, but they knew he would feel horrible for this.

Supermans presence seemed to anger Connor more and more, he roared his lungs out and his muscles seemed to bulge more, he began trying to break free "You're weaker than me, you won't escape." Superman stated calmly, but something was strange, he was actually breaking free, Supes' eyes went wide as Connor became stronger seemingly just from rage. Supes' flew into the air and Connor broke free from his grasp, he grabbed Supes' arm in a powerful grip and smiled at him.

Connor began beating Superman furiously with a flurry of kicks and punches, the team on the ground looked up wide eyed at the beating, each hit sending out powerful shock-waves with a sound similar to thunder, leaves blew into the air and the teams hair blew backwards, Connor spun around, backhanded Superman powerfully and grabbed his hair so he didn't fall, Connor was flying without the aid of Shields which was amazing on its own but he also just destroyed Superman almost. Connor threw him towards the ground and flew down afterwards, Supes' lifted himself up and rested on his knees looking at Connor who seemed to have calmed down massively. "I have had it with you!" Connor shouted "I have kept my anger inside for 5 fucking years over how much of a twat you are, I no longer want to be you! Cadmus programmed me to be your damn replacement and now I realize this and that it's something I really don't want in life." Connor huffed, he looked gaunt like something was wrong underneath the surface.

Both of them watched each other, breathing deeply, both exhausted after what just occurred Connor turned and flew away cutting the psychic link with the team, "Connor!" Superman shouted, he tried to stand and give chance but collapsed to his knees, the team were also to weak to follow him. The sky went grey and rain began to fall, Batman, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter turned up and helped the teens inside to the medical bay. Superman stayed on his knees staring at the wet grass, he was a sorry sight really, someone as powerful as him taken down by a mere child, a black gloved hand reached out in-front of him and he grasped Batmans hand.

Now on his feet Superman looked Batman in the eye, the rain had drenched them both by this point, "Meet me in the counselors room." Batman ordered before turning and leaving Superman in the rain, the team each had their own bed in the medical ward of Mount. Justice, Black Canary and Red Tornado were patching up the team not knowing they still had a telepathic link with each other. They remained silent for a while until M'gann spoke up, _O.K... what the hell was that? _Nightwing sucked in a breath as Red Tornado set his arm back in place, _My guess is it has something to do with Superman. _chipped in Wally, _Real smart Wally of course it has to do with him._Nightwing said condescendingly.

_I know the League mean well but he's the type that needs to be alone. _said Kaldur'ahm, _Already on it. _Artemis being least injured left the ward early and was in the living area, she accessed their GPS signals using Nightwings glove and deactivated Connors GPS signal. _His GPS is deactivated. _she confirmed amd the team noticeably relaxed.

Meanwhile...

Superman was sat in a chair in the counseling room, Batman looking at him, "What happened?" questioned Batman, Superman frowned and looked at Batman, "Don't speak to me like I'm an underling." he spat, Batman glared at him, "Don't forget Clark, you are just supposed to represent the ideals of the League, but I lead this team and when something like this happens it's my responsibility to collect the pieces," Batman leant down and stared Superman straight in the face, "you do well to remember that people unafraid of you, still fear me." he said the last part chillingly and Superman looked away unable to face him. "We had an argument." he admitted, "There's more to it seeing as he destroyed you, and how has he unlocked the potential of his Kr DNA?" Batman interrogated, he stood up straight and moved away from Superman, the rain dripped from his cape and onto the carpet as he moved.

"I honestly have no idea how he has done that, from what he said though it seems like he's hated me for years." he leant back into the chair with a solemn look on his face, "You sound like you regret what you have done now." analyzed Batman, he sat in the chair opposite Superman and looked at him, he pulled his cowl down and relaxed. "Clark," Superman looked at Batman and his eyes grew wide for a second, "Hm I should've guessed you were Bruce Wayne." he mumbled, Bruce smirked but only a tiny one.

"We need to talk about how to handle our young ones." Bruce sighed, "Well seeing as you've handled Robin well, it wouldn't hurt getting some advice." Clark admitted.

Back in the medical ward Black Canary got a call on her personal cellphone, something she wasn't used to, she answered it and left the team in the room alone, "What is it Oliver?" she said in a hushed voice, she paced around and raised her eye-brows at the news she received, "Alright don't contact anyone in the League and leave him be please, I'll be there soon." she put her phone down, re-entered the room to tell the team she was leaving for a bit and exited, the team sat there bewildered looking at each other. The rain still poured down outside, Black Canary rolled up outside her and Olivers house, it was a quaint suburban house, the rain kept the neighborhood kids indoors today which she was thankful for seeing as Superboy was sitting with his knees up on the houses doorstep completely drenched.

She rolled the window down, "Connor, come here." she called out to him, he looked up at her, it was obvious that he either was currently drying, or he at least had been even with the rain rolling down his face, she felt for the kid, it pained her seeing anyone of the team like this, Connor stood up and walked over to her. He stood there looking at her a bit, she sighed, opened her arms and he reached in and embraced her, she returned the embrace and let him cry on her shoulder, his back heaving from his sobbing, breaking her heart a little.


	2. Chapter 2

I am slightly pissed at myself simply because I had written what I thought was a pretty good fucking start to this thing when I retardedly clicked on a separate fucking link and lost it all. *DEEP BREATH* so here is this still alright I guess I won't toot my horn or anything but it's not abysmal... Hopefully. Enjoy

* * *

After Black Canary got a quick change of clothes into something more civilian, she got back into her car that was parked outside her house and looked at the boy in the passenger seat, Connor was slouched over his head in his hands, he was still drenched from the torrent of rain and she felt her heart pang for the kid, she tried masking the sad expression on her face but it still showed slightly. She sighed deeply and turned the engine on, the car purred to life and rumbled lightly as she began to drive out of her neighborhood, turning the radio on the only music playing was pop music, feeling that Connor wasn't into that genre and she also didn't much like it either, she pulled out her MP3 player, plugged it in and scrolled through her own set lists.

Connor raised his head and rested against the back of the chair, he looked exhausted, his face pale and gaunt as opposed to what he used to look like, his former self seeming to have disappeared somewhere, she chose the song Higher by Ta-ku and the song filled in the silence between them, she looked out at the drenched people running for cover from the overcast sky. Honking her horn at someone who just overtook her she took a quick look at Connor, she couldn't decide whether she should start a conversation with him and if so, what about? She didn't really know the kid beyond his combat abilities, she cleared her throat to talk when her watch began to buzz cutting her off, she parked up and answered the call to be greeted by Batmans husky voice. "Canary why aren't you here looking after the team?" Canary didn't want the League to interfere so she had to think fast for an excuse quickly and chose the simplest one, "The team were fine when I left, all stable and their injuries weren't fatal so I thought I should look for Superboy." she calmly lied, she caught Connor tense up out the corner of her eye at the idea of his friends having fatal injuries from their battle.

After a moment of silence, Batman just told her to report anything she finds A.S.A.P and cut the conversation, she breathed a sigh of relief but still felt nervous, she got the impression Batman knew something was up after all it is Batman, she looked at Connor, "Let's get some food." she suggested before driving away, _He looks awful. _she thought as she turned her Sat-Nav on, she felt a bit of rage toward Superman, the boy only wanted a father or mother figure to help him or to just be there for him when he gets back from missions, seeing everyone happy in relationships whilst his with M'gann just ended must all so hurt him just a bit. Canary felt angry at herself too along with the rest of the League, how could they all have missed that Connor had no mentor and would most likely need one seeing as he had no parent, she just focused on the music to drown her anger and kept driving.

Meanwhile...

Batman moved through Mount. Justice to the living area to talk with the team about Connor, after his talk with Superman he hoped he finally thought about helping the boy, problem was if they didn't nip this problem in the bud now Connor could end up fighting on the enemy's side, the only reason he didn't become a "bad guy" when his parents died was because Alfred and Dick kept him on the good side. If Connor lost his good influences he could become a massive problem with them, especially since he seemed to have unlocked his Kryptonian DNA.

He heard an argument coming from within the living area and quickened his pace, upon entering the area he saw M'gann shedding silent tears but with an angry look on her face, she glared at Rocket who had recently returned from her training with Icon, Nightwing noticing Batman enter and quickly moved over to the couch and sat next to Aqualad. Both tried making themselves shrink into it, Zatanna and Artemus sat on the stool in the kitchen area looking nervous and tried looking anywhere but at Batman while Wally seemed increasingly focused on his Pop Tart. "Don't you dare say that about him!" M'gann shouted at Rocket suddenly, Rocket glared back "He is obviously unstable, his rage makes him a damn nutcase he should have stayed in that tube!" the two girls began shouting at each other oblivious to Batman standing close by.

Batman moved over to the kitchen table and put his hand onto it and turned towards the girls, "Stop arguing!" he roared at them, but they took no notice, he cleared his throat and looked at the table, raised his fist high and slammed it down on the marble table top cracking it and breaking parts off and onto the floor, the room was silent as he turned and glared at the girls. Both looked flustered as they stared at him, Nightwing began to chuckle lightly unable to hold it, whilst Zatanna, Artemus and Wally left the room, Aqualad gulped and began watching the T.V. "Now, is this really the time to be arguing? One of your teammates needs his team his friends with him. Now I'd go out there and find him if I was you just like I ordered Superman too and the rest of the League. Now go!" Batman ordered, the two girls nodded and left the room glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes whilst Aqualad and Nightwing followed.

The team, though injured knew they had to find Connor, M'gann and Rocket put their differences aside for the time being, M'gann linked the team up, _What are we guna do? _she asked her friends, Rocket now connected realized what they had done, her fury made the team flinch and she blocked her mind from them all and went to find Batman. Wally blocked her from leaving the room by sprinting in front of her, the wound above his eye had bled and gotten into his eye, Rocket raised an eye-brow, "Why protect someone who did that to you!?" she roared, "Someone that wanted to hurt you all I don't care about his age he's an enemy!" Nightwing moved to stand before her, his escrima sticks lengthened and he connected them together to make a staff.

"Because he was a friend first," Rockets eyes grew wide, Nightwing moved into a combat stance, a smile on his face as the 100,000 volts of electricity he hides in his suit began to snap and crackle on his suit, it charged up an down his body and the staff, "which is why we must bring him back at any cost." he concluded, he looked at M'ganns eyes and she nodded. She opened the bio ship and exited with Zatanna and Aqualad, "My arm may be busted, but I only need one." Nightwing began spinning the staff around with his one hand while Kid Flash clicked his knuckles. Rocket glowed purple and then froze, Nightwing sensed danger behind him, he spun around and hit whoever it was with his staff giving them the full 100,000 volts.

Superman raised a brow, Nightwing gripped his staff harder, Superman just walked past the trio, Rocket went to talk to him and he just flew away, just as she was to fly Nightwing gripped her foot, she pushed against him to try to lift off but he kept her held down his one working arms muscles bulged, she looked back at him, Wally held his staff smiling at her. Nightwing spun her around and threw her to him, she stopped just before Wally hit her with the staff, "You wana fight!? Well fine then!" she shouted at them both.

Meanwhile...

Connor sat at a table waiting for Canary, he looked up at her and saw her waiting in line in line for the counter, a kid sat across from him was staring at him or rather his shirt, he looked at the kid quizzically, Dinah looked back at Connor, _What am I guna do for gods sake?_ she thought to herself, she ordered their food and made her way back to the table and dropped down with the tray. "Here." Dinah passed him some food and Connor just played around with it, "Tell me what's wrong? This isn't about Superman they're other things at work here." Dinah stared at him intently after she just blurted out her question, he looked fed up, "I'm guna go to the toilet." he mumbled.

He stood up and walked over to the mens' toilets and went inside, Dinah sighed and rested back in the chair, after a short time Connor still hadn't returned, she grew anxious, "Did he got the window or something." she whispered to herself, she began biting her thumb nail and looking towards the toilet door, after some more time she walked over to the door and knocked on it, no answer, she knocked again and called his name, no answer and she couldn't hear anything. She banged on it hard with her fist and shouted Connor, people around the shop turned and looked at her, she over heard someone saying "What a crazy mother." but she didn't care, she kicked the door in and the lock splintered covering the floor with wooden shards, inside the toilet Connor had flinched away from the door suddenly flying inwards, Dinah staring at him with a surprised expression as he stood there finishing his "business" his eyes wide.

A few minutes later he was stood outside the shop, the rain had cleared and the sun had began to shine through the clouds warming him, he watched Dinah get shouted at by the store owner, she paid over money for the door and exited the store, her face beet red from embarrassment. She looked at Connor who was trying not to laugh, he couldn't contain it and burst out laughing, Dinah felt annoyed but happy, he was smiling and it made her feel good.

She sighed and once Connor had stopped laughing so hard she finally spoke, "Yeah sorry about that, now tell me what's wrong?", Connor sighed this time and looked her in the eyes, "Fine." he mumbled and they walked down the road to the car parked further down, people began moving out of their houses now the rain had gone, the smell of the pavement warming up filled Connors nose and he loved the smell. He breathed in deeply, shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Superman has pissed me off for too long, I still want to beat him so the next time I see him I'll do just that," he stared off into space not taking in any of the surroundings, "me breaking up with M'gann hurt me but what hurt me more was she just jumped straight to Lagoon boy!" his voice rose with the last part.

Dinah's brow furrowed, "There's got to be more than that Connor." Dinah placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him moving forward, his eyes became sad, he turned to say something then stopped as a child walked up to him, she was young maybe just 5 years old wearing a pair of dungarees, he smirked and knelt, pointing at his shirt she asked, "Do you like Superman?" Connor bit his bottom lip "No... not anymore." he stood and walked away quickly. Anger in his features he stormed down the street Dinah on his tail, "Connor wait!" she shouted after him, Connor ripped his shirt off, crouched low and flew into the sky Dinah shouting after him, the ground had cracked and shook from the power of his take off.

She looked at his tattered shirt on the floor as bystanders watched him fly murmuring to one another, Connor flew fast through the sky, his eyes glowing red, his teeth locked, his target Superman.

Back at the Watchtower...

Batman stood in the middle of his equipment room, his various weaponry mounted on the walls around him with Cyborg and Flash watching him curiously, "If either of them go too far I'll take them down." he said suddenly, "How? They're gods well Superman is compared to us." Flash questioned, Cyborg looked at Batman with the same question on his face. Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet and a small circle appeared on the floor before him, "I'm already classed as a meta-human even without powers, I'll just need to go beyond what I can now." he explained, "Still how though?" said Cyborg as the circle in the floor began to rise, a cylindrical display case appeared and lit up revealing a new suit they had never seen before.

It was entirely black with no cape, a red bat symbol placed on the chest, it looked like a suit of futuristic armor, Flash raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Cyborg analyzed the suit, his eyes grew wide and only Batman saw the fear in them, Cyborg beeped and brought up a hologram with various bits of information on it, "The satellite has found Super-boy, he's uuhhhh... he's with Superman." Cyborg gulped. "I'll suit up and get down there soon, leave, now!" Batman ordered. He disabled the cameras in the room with a controlled EMP burst and pulled his cowl down, he smoothed his shaggy black hair back and looked at his reflection in the display case, his eyes had black bags underneath them from virtually no sleep, he scratched his dark stubble and lowered the glass surrounding the suit.

Batman opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out a syringe filled with a glowing yellow liquid, he jammed it into his vein and shot the liquid into himself, he grunted from pain and dropped the syringe, the glass shattered as he stepped on it whilst he walked closer to his suit, the liquid shot through his blood and he could feel it, the pain excruciating. Bruce knew Clark wasn't an issue, the boy scout would never take a fight to far but Connor, he was the issue, if he couldn't control himself Bruce would have to take him down hard, he pressed the bat symbol on the armor and the mechanical whirring of the gears turned opening the suit and revealing the inside, Bruce removed his usual outfit and then got inside. As the suit closed he could feel the needles he had lined throughout the suit enter various veins around his body. The top of the mask came down to cover his face, whilst a bottom half covered the rest, "Time for a thorough field test." he mumbled to himself as he stepped off the display case with a metallic thud.

Back on Earth...

Connor and Clark flew around each other, glaring daggers at one another, "Connor come back to Mount. Justice, you'll need to be reprimanded for your actions." Superman ordered the teen, this just made Connor angrier, "That's the first thing you say to me?" he roared, "No apology, no just come back to be punished? Fuck you!" Connor flew at Clark and punched him in the face hard, the sound cracked through the air. Clark flipped backwards and Connor followed him he delivered a devastating blow after devastating blow knocking Clark through the air like a rag doll. Clark grabbed one of Connors fist before it hit him, "Connor I'm sorry for what I've done, I will try to make it up to you but you must come with me!" pleaded Clark, "It's too late now!" roared Connor with fury as he kicked him in the gut knocking the wind from Clark.

Their fists clashed sending resounding shock waves outward blowing clouds away from them, they locked hands and were face to face as they tried to kick each other, Connor shot heat beams straight into Clarks eyes almost blinding him, he punched Clark hard and blood spewed from his mouth, Connor lifted his head up and head-butted Superman sending Superman flying downward, he flew after him and watched him slam into the forest below, trees blew away form the impact and Clark lay in a crater in the ground, unconscious with blood leaving his nostrils and mouth. Connor smiled but it quickly left his face as he heard someone incoming from space heading directly for them.

Black Canary was following the GPS she had received form Cyborg to Connors location, Driving down a dirt road the resounding shock waves from something hit her, even though she was in a car they still were loud enough she covered her ears, once the sound had died and so had the ringing in her ears she realized her phone was ringing. Dinah answered it and Batmans voice greeted her again, it sounded weird though, like he was inside a plane, "I'm going to deal with Connor, Dinah I knew he was with you and that means something, I want you to look after him after this, this isn't an assignment it's a request Dinah, the boy needs help, he needs a mother and you're perfect for him... think about it." before Dinah could speak he had cut the line, _Be his mother!? _she couldn't fathom the though of having kids of her own let alone an adopted child. She drove on biting her nails on one hand, trying to think of a life with Connor living with her and Oliver.

Connor turned to see a black silhouette come down from the sky, Batman stopped before Connor and Connor scowled at him, "What do you want?" he spat at Bruce, "I want you to just calm down and come with me." he said in a threatening voice, "You threaten me? A weak human!? Now I think about it you did nothing to help me over the years either!" Connor shouted still furious, "One last chance to calm down Connor." warned Batman, "Or what?" challenged Connor. "I'll take you down that's what." he warned but Connor burst out laughing, "I took down Superman what can you do!?" he challenged Batman again, Bruce sighed, "Clark went easy on you." he revealed, "You're lying!" roared Connor, "No I'm not! Superman went easy on you because deep down he is a good guy even if he is naive, but you know Connor deep down, I'm not a good guy." Bruce threatened.

The moment he finished the last sentence Bruce attacked Connor and the two exchanged blows for a while, Connor used his heat vision and Bruce flew around dodging it, the beams marking the country side Bruce back flipped over the beam, aimed his fist at Connor and shot his grapple hook at him, it wrapped around his neck and pulled him towards Bruce. Connor snapped the wire but because his attention was on that and not Bruce he didn't see him flying straight for him, with the power of a small thruster on the elbow of Bruces suit he hit Connor straight in the chin with over twice his normal strength, Connor roared in pain as his head snapped backwards Bruce punched him over and over and with the power of the thrusters he was able to over come Connor with ease.

He hit Connor on both sides of his head making him feel dizzy and causing a painful headache, Bruce dodged Connors incoming attack with ease, he saw the desperation on the boys face, he punched Connor in the gut and kneed him in the face, he then went behind him and grabbed him around the waist, turned upside down and flew straight for the earth. Clark had awoken and looked up to see Batman slam Connor into the ground the shock wave blew his hair back, the earth was silent, no birds sang, no insects could be heard, just the slow beating of his heart and Connors, Bruces however didn't sound right.

He could hear Connor talk and flew over to them, Batman stood above Connor in a crater, the teen was looking up to him, "I'm sorry..." he mumbled finally before falling unconscious, blood dripped from Batmans hands but it wasn't Connors, hitting Connor as hard as he could even with armor still broke his hands, "Good thing I didn't need these." grumbled Batman as two Kryptonite blades appeared from his wrists. Clark looked at him in surprise, "Made that suit for me then? For if I ever went bad?" questioned Clark, Batman chuckled only slightly, "Yes... but there's more than one." he revealed before flying away somewhere.

Clark knew he had chosen the right person to give those blades to, a car pulled up close by and out stepped Black Canary, she seemed distraught at the sight of Connor and ran to him, she held his head in her lap while she checked to see if he lived, she was frantic and Clark laid a hand on her shoulder for comfort as the Bio-ship arrived and his teammates stepped out to him.

Three days later at the watchtower...

The entire Justice League except Batman and Black Canary sat around their usual table, a hologram of Connors sleeping form was projected in the middle, "What do we do about the boy?" Wonder Woman asked the League, their faces all conveying they were deep in thought, Superman watched the hologram closely, "When is he to wake from his coma?" he asked Martian Manhunter, "It is expected to be tomorrow." he answered as he looked at the medical report before him. "And what of Nightwing, or Kid Flash and Rocket? They were also fighting." added Green Lantern, Superman looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his chair, Wonder Woman caught this, "What is it?" she asked bluntly, "I'll look after Superboy." he stated Wonder Woman was about to say something when the hologram changed to Batman back in his usual cowl.

"I will discipline Nightwing and Superboy, Rocket will be taken care of by her mentor and the same goes for Kid Flash. Superman since you have accepted responsibility of the boy, you me and Black Canary will look after him understood?" Superman nodded, Batman noticed the League looking at him funny, he had a gaunt look about him, more than usual, he looked ill and his stubble joined his mask and covered his face in darkness, he looked less human now than ever before. Wonder Woman looked at him and only he could see the worry on her features, "Don't worry I'll be back to duty soon." and with that final say he left.

A week had gone by since that day, Superboy had recovered and realized what he had done wrong, Black Canary had got through to him that letting his emotions and problems out weren't a sign of weakness, but a sign of courage and strength. He had settled in with her and Oliver and even called her mom by accident once which made Dinah smile, he told her all that was wrong, about how he felt he didn't belong seeing as he had no parents, he felt abandoned and alone, Dinah told Batman this as she was ordered and Superman trained him almost every day. They were getting along O.K. not brilliant but better than before, no one had seen or heard from Batman, even though Dinah sent him some messages she never heard back until one day, she got a message with an address located in Gotham and a message saying to bring Connor.

Dinah was teleported there with Connor viva the Watchtower, it was an old building, very Gothic with gargoyles mounting the roof to fight off evil spirits, she felt uneasy at such a place and grabbed the heavy rusty door knocker and knocked three times, Connor looked around curiously and wondered aloud what they were doing there. Dinah thought the same question as the huge decorative doors opened wide revealing a beautiful inside to the drab outside, whoever lived her was of wealth, chandeliers hung from the ceiling with lit candles, candles were also placed along the walls lighting the place even if it wasn't very good lighting. Shadows were cast all over the house, easily concealing anything or anyone, an old, small, slim man stood at the door wearing an outfit that made him look like an old English butler from years ago, he held himself upwards in a distinguishing and prideful manner.

"Ah our expected guests," he said in a posh English accent, "do come in please, the Master is downstairs I will escort you there Young lady and sir." he spoke with some authority and bowed as they walked inside, the furniture was very old and beautiful, bookcases were in every room packed to the brim with books, the butler led them down a large marble hallway before coming to and entirely white marble room, a chandelier above lit a piano below it, the only other object in the room. The piano was a grand piano, beautifully well made and polished to a sheen, Dinah and Connor could see their reflections in it, the butler played a part of Pachelbels Canon in D Major on the instrument, the left wall began to move downwards and Dinah grabbed Connors hand making him blush just a little, "If there's danger we'll run got it?" she whispered to Connor, the wall had come all the way down and bats could be heard squeaking in the darkness.

"Now please follow me." said the butler politely they followed him into the cave, it was bitterly cold and there was only a small path, stalactites hung from the ceiling, water dripped from them as the wind howled through the cave, Dinah could barely keep up with the butler because of the darkness and the sharp turns ahead. They rounded the corner and came to a large chamber filled with high-tech equipment and machinery all whirring and beeping as they did their work almost like they were talking to each other, a light illuminated the chamber and a man was at the bottom of the large stair case leading into the chamber, he was sat at a large super computer in what was just a chair but looked more like a throne, looking as though he was trying to work something out. The butler turned to them, "Now do either of you have any garlic or any holy water or a holy relic of some kind?" he asked bluntly, the two looked at him confused as he raised his brow, "The master doesn't like sunlight and he only goes out at night I believe he's a vampire in denial." they looked even more confused and the butler smirked, "Alfred I heard that, bring them down." shouted the man.

Alfred indicated for them to follow him down the stairs, as they descended the man rose up from his throne and turned to them, "I believe you should be resting master Bruce." said Alfred as he walked up to the man and helped him walk over to a gurney, he sat him down on the gurney and stuck a needle into his arm, yellowy red liquid came out of his arm, up a tube and into a blood bag, Dinah and Connor looked at the man, he was large, bigger in musculature than Superman and taller, wearing just a pair of black boxers, he had black shaggy hair which looked dirty like he needed a shower, sweat left a sheen on his body, he needed a shave badly and his eyes betrayed how tired he was, he was shaking form the looks of him he seemed to be pain of some sort, his hands bandaged. Scares adorned his body showing years of abuse, he looked at the two of them, "Alfred get the briefcase please." the butler bowed and left him, Dinah recognized him abruptly, "Bruce Wayne..." she gasped, her eyes wide with surprise, Connor didn't know him and looked confused, "Call me Batman." he stated, Connor snapped his head towards him eyes wide to with surprise.

"You're... Batman?" he asked, "Well yes." Bruce pointed behind them, they turned and saw a line of suits, Batmans suit, then Robins, another Robins suit the Robin that Superboy knew, a girls Bat-suit and the suit that Batman wore to fight Connor. He gulped and they turned back to Bruce, "Connor... you were never alone, I felt that Superman would eventually man up to help you but he never did. So I had a plan in place for you to make your own identity." he revealed. Alfred returned with a briefcase, he handed it to Bruce, Bruce opened it and showed it to Connor.

There was a black suit inside with the house of Els symbol on it in red, "It's designed around Supermans Kryptonian armor, it's just as durable but if you want me to remove the symbol I can do." Bruce smiled at Connor, "It's yours Connor, you were never alone, I was always looking out for you from the shadows, whilst Dinah kept you in the light." Bruce winced in pain, "I had to inject my self with a powerful steroid I had concocted using Czarnian DNA to give me accelerated healing abilities and strength, it causes excruciating pain but it is possibly the only way to beat a Kryptonian without kryptonite." he explained. He looked at Connor who looked like he was about to cry, Dinah rubbed his back and smiled at him, she mouthed the words "thank you" to Bruce, Bruce just sat there with a stoic face, "Now leave me, I'll be back soon and I expect the League to be running smoothly." he ordered them in a stern voice, "I'll show you out." offered Alfred and he escorted them out.

Bruce lay back on his gurney, looking up into the darkness, the bats slept silently up there out the way, Wonder Woman came into his field of view, "Done hiding?" he mocked jokingly, she bent over him and kissed his forehead, "I don't people finding out that's all, it's against the rules." she explained, "I'll watch over Gotham while you're out alright." and that she left him alone to. Batman felt like joining the bats, with a smile on his face he thought _I might need to change the rules._ and he fell to sleep. That night Connor was stood out in the garden looking up at the stars, his suit in the case beside him, a small breeze rustled the tree at the end of the garden, the birds nestling down to sleep, Connor heard the backdoor open as Dinah walked out "Dinners almost ready Connor." she called out to him, "Could I just try out the new suit quickly?" he turned to her and she smiled at him, "Go ahead." and with that she went back inside.

Oliver was sat at a table already eating, "Should I have given him a curfew?" she asked with a furrowed brow, "Do teenagers like lasagne?" she asked quickly, Oliver looked at her smiling at her confusion, "I don't know about teenage girls, but teenage boys eat anything you give them they're like living bins." he reassured, they heard him take off from the garden his clothes on the grass, "Sit. Eat." said Oliver as Dinah walked past him she hit his shoulder playfully. Connor was just out of orbit, he looked down at the earth below him, his suit looked just like Kryptonian armor that he saw Superman wore once, it was also made by some of the same material that Batman had extracted from meteors. He had a red Cape and the symbol was still on his chest, he decided to keep since he was partly Kryptonian, he only had one thing added, Batman's bat symbol adorned his cape, he felt pride in wearing it.

He was happy, the most he had ever been and it was for many reasons really, he had a family now, a mentor, his friends didn't leave him they stayed by his side, and he also heard a small separate heart beat coming from Dinah, he didn't know whether or not to tell her or wait for her to find out herself, he smiled to himself, he'll play along like he didn't know for some fun. Connor heard her call for him so he started his decent and he realized one thing did worry him a little, Bruce's heart beat, it wasn't right and he couldn't tell if it was the steroid or something, he knew for a fact Bruce wouldn't say anything, he'll ask him about it tomorrow, tonight was a night to be happy about...

* * *

Sorry if it didn't live up to expectations of most of you this is honestly the first time I tried writing about something like a relationship between family members, it's hard for me I don't really know if it's any good please tell me leave a review good or bad it's the only way I'll learn thank you for waiting so long I'm sorry about that. Bye Bye!


End file.
